Carl Manfred
”''Face the abyss... but don’t let it consume you.”'' Carl Manfred is a human in Detroit: Become Human. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Carl Manfred was born on July 13, 1963. His unnamed wife gave birth to his son, Leo Manfred, on March 21, 2010. He soon would leave his son with his mother and get himself a mansion for his paintings and wouldn't see his son again until the year of 2026. In the 2020s, he became the leader of a Neo-Symbolist Movement. At some point in Carl's life, he became seriously injured, making him disabled. He lived days of depression and misery, until Elijah Kamski shipped a RK200 prototype, Markus. He first shown distance towards him, treating him as if he was just a machine, but soon developed a father and son relationship. 'The Painter' Markus will wake Carl up, and inject his medecine, and then take him to the bathroom then put him in his wheel chair. Carl will ask if there's anything special, and Markus will answer there's a party at the Mueseum of Modern Arts, saying the director left 4 messages to confirm attendance. Markus will then serve his breakfast, and will tell Markus to go do something while he finishes breakfast. Carl can either play chess with Markus, or watch him play the piano or read a book. Markus will then take Carl to the studio. Carl will paint, and then ask Markus for a opinion. No matter what Markus says, he'll give Markus a paintbrush and tell him to paint. After painting from the heart, Markus' painting can possibly be of Carl. Leo will then intrude and ask fro money. Carl will tell him "no". The 2 will soon leave for the cocktail part at the Mueseum of Modern Arts. 'Broken' The 2 will come home from the cocktail party. Markus will pour Carl a drink, before going to investigate studio, with/without Carl. Leo will be taking Carl's paintings. After Markus obeys and tries to get Leo out. Leo will soon start hitting Markus. If Markus obeys Carl, Carl will fall out of his chair and have a heart attack. Markus will run over, as Carl tells him "Humans... are such... fragile machines... remember Markus... don't let anyone... tell you who you are..." before dying of a heart attack. Markus will then shout no and call him dad. Leo will then blame Markus, before being shot. If Markus pushes Leo, Carl will crawl out of his wheelchair and mourn Leo's injury. In fear of Markus being destroyed, he tells Markus to leave. Markus will then be shot. 'Waiting for Hank...' A electronic book can be found honoring his death in this chapter, called "FAMOUS PAINTER DIES". Of course, dead or not, Markus will also have a criminal record on the computer. 'Night of the Soul' Markus will return to Carl's house, get past his caretaker, and will confide in Carl. Markus can either just leave, or Carl can die of a heart attack, as Markus leaves. If Markus listened to Carl, he will talk to Carl's grave, before ending his sentences off with "I miss you, Carl." and walking away. 'Character' 'Appearance' Carl appears wearing a blue shirt and a scarf. He has light brown pants. After Party Carl wears a brown leather jacket that Markus takes off, a red jacket, with a black shirt and a scarf. If Carl makes it so far to his death bed, he will wear a hospital shirt. Something they all share is they're grey hair, blue eyes, and use of a wheelchair. 'Personality' Carl used to be a depressed old man, who was distant with Markus. As he developed, he became friendly towards Markus, feeling emotion for him, such as empathy. 'Chapters' *The Painter *Broken *Waiting for Hank... *Battle for Detroit 'Gallery' CarlManfred.png|Carl Manfred. CarlDeathBed.jpg|Carl, laying in his deathbed.